


You Think I Can’t Hear You But I Do

by blackwolf11



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parts in Spainish, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolf11/pseuds/blackwolf11
Summary: This is the story of Alden, a sixteen-year old bookworm short on his height but with massive love for reading, and a girl named Lola, she is a tall member of the basketball team and only a few months younger then Alden. When they were little, they were the best of friends almost inseparable but has time changed, so did their friendship. Now they are almost complete strangers to each other. Will they stay strangers to each other or go back to being friends, after all only time can tell.
Relationships: Alden & Lola





	You Think I Can’t Hear You But I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that came to mind when I trying to sleep and said fuck it I gonna write it. I am working with my girlfriend to help with my projects, she will be beta reading them and helping out where I need it. There are parts of this in Spanish, I will add translations in the notes at the bottom.

Alden is a little bit of a book worm that loves to read almost everything. Also, he is a quiet teen with only has a few friends he hangs out with. Alden is slim and short with a height of 5’4 (162.56 cm) with brown hair and eyes. He doesn’t like to go outside much, and because of that, he has a pale skin tone. Wearing his signature black square-framed blue light glasses, along with a gray baggy hoodie and cargo pants. He was walking to the school library to drop off some books he had finished reading the night before. It was the final period, and he needed to drop them off, or they would be late. On his there, he sees a girl was standing next to the food and drink vending machines their school had. When he notices she was his former old friend Lola, she is a tall girl with a height of 6’2 (187.96) she was one of the more fit girls in the school for her being on the basketball team. She is a Hispanic girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail, and she has brown eyes. She was wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt and capris.

_Shit, I need to get out here before she sees me._ Alden tries to pick up the pace while not being seen.

“Hey Alden, I almost didn’t see you there, Corto.” Lola says to him in the same teasing manner she always does.

“Hey Lola, I guess I was too caught up in thought and didn’t notice you.” _Damn it now, she saw me_.

“So, where are you heading too?”

“Oh, I was just going to drop off these books and see if they got any new ones.”

“Cool, I need to head away. Do you mind if I tag along?” She says while looking down at Alden giving him, her angel smile she likes to give when she wants something. _I hate it when she does that_.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Bueno.” They both start to head towards the library. “So, what you been up to amigo?” _Remember, I need to get on his good side before I ask him. Be friendly but not too friendly, or he might think I’m flirting with him._

“I don’t know if we can call each other friends, we grew apart and haven’t been friends for a while now.” _Mierda._

“Yeah, I guess your right, Corto.” _Okay, think Lola how to get on his good side think._ While Lola was stuck trying to think of a way to get on Alden's good side, he dropped off his books and started to look for more to read. _Where el inferno did he go?_ She began to look around for him but only to miss him, check a few books, and left the library. She looked around for him, but she couldn’t find him.

“Sorry, miss, but your friend already left.” The librarian told Lola after noticing her looking for Alden.

“Oh, okay gracias.” _Maldición, he ditched me now I need to find him again._ Lola left the library in search of her former friend. _If I wait for him at his car, then he will have no choice but to listen to me._ _Genio puro Lola._ She heads over to his car and waits because she was already dismissed from basketball practice today.

Meanwhile, Alden was heading back to class. _Yes, I lost her, good I bet she was trying to see if I would be willing to help her boost her bad grades or something. I only got about forty minutes until school ends then I can head home and have the house to myself, relax without any interruptions._ Alden’s parents decided to have a weeklong get away with just the two of them because they need to spend some time alone. They trust their son to take care of the house, plus since he just likes to read for fun, they know he won’t throw a party.

The next forty minutes come by slowly to both Alden and Lola, has they wait on the bell to ring. As the bell finally rings, Lola gets in place for her plan to work, while Alden makes a shot straight to his car. Alden, for a few moments, he was looking forward to his peaceful quiet home, but only for his mood to get shot down as he sees Lola leaning against his car. “What are you doing, and how long were you here?” he asked her, wondering how long she was at his car.

“Only long enough to get a few weird looks from people, Corto.” She said with a smirk on her face. “Why is because I need your help with something important.”

“Like what, you failing all your essays in English class.”

“How did you know that?”

“I sit a few seats behind Sara, your friend who sits to your right. I can see the grades you get on your papers.”

“How did I forget about that?” she shakes her head at her forgetting that factor. “Anyway, will you help an old friend out, please?” she says in a begging motion with her hands.

“Mmmm.” _I hate being nice sometimes, maybe I can get something out of this._ “Okay fine, I want something in return.”

“Like what, Corto?” _He’s still is the nice guy, I knew when he was a kid, right?_

“I want you to quit teasing me all the time, even the corto bit.” While the two were discussing the arrangement, a few of the students were starting to look at them. Seeing one of the popular girls with one of the unpopular guys is bound to get some curious bystanders.

“But it fits you so much, even more then we were kids.”

“Do you want me to help you or not.”

“Okay, fine, I will quit teasing you.” _I will just not where you can’t hear me, Corto._

“Get in. We can do it at your place.”

“Wait, we can’t my hermanas wouldn’t leave us alone.”

“Ugh fine, we can do it at my place.” Alden says, not noticing the small crowd of students paying attention to them. He unlocks the car, and they get inside, he sees how Lola has an embarrassed look on her face. “What’s with you?”

“Nothing, just go.” _Well, that’s going to start a rumor or two about us._

“Okay.” Alden starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, they head towards his house.

“Mierda!”

“What now.”

“My phone is dead, I need to tell my mama about me going over to your house. Can I use your phone?”

“Fine.” he reaches into my pocket and hands her his phone “Here. You have to put it on speaker if you want to hear anything, the regular speaker is busted.”

“Okay.” She call her mother with Alden’s phone. “Mamá, soy yo, estoy usando el teléfono de Alden. Voy a su casa para ayudarme con mi tarea de inglés.”

“Ah, es bueno saber que ustedes dos todavía se llevan bien. Ah, es bueno saber que ustedes dos todavía se llevan bien. Ya es tu novio?”

“No mamá, no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos.”

“Vale, Lola no me hace nietos todavía. Quiero que tus hermanas se gradúen de la escuela secundaria primero.”

“Mamá, realmente.”

“Relájate, solo quiero molestarte por tu enamoramiento.”

“Bueno, es bueno que Alden no nos entienda entonces. Porque le habrías dicho cómo me siento.”

“Bien, diviértete pero no demasiado, y quédate fuera demasiado tarde. Te quiero en casa antes de la medianoche.”

“Ok, mamá, y lo haré, lo prometo.” She hangs ups the phone and hands it back to Alden. “She said it good, but I need to be home before midnight.”

“O-okay, that’s cool.”

“You feeling okay there, you’re getting all red.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just burning up in my hoodie. Cool if I turn on the air conditioner.”

“Si, go ahead.”

“Thanks.”

“De nada.” _He didn’t need to ask me if he is burning up it is his car. Gracias a Dios he can’t understand my mother and me._

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the translations  
> Corto = Short  
> Bueno = Good  
> Mierda = Shit  
> El inferno = the hell  
> Gracias = Thank you  
> Maldición = Damn it  
> Genio puro = Pure Genius  
> Hermanas = Sister  
> Mamá, soy yo, estoy usando el teléfono de Alden. Voy a su casa para ayudarme con mi tarea de inglés = Mom, it's me, I'm using Alden's phone. I am going to his house to help me with my English homework  
> Ah, es bueno saber que ustedes dos todavía se llevan bien. Ah, es bueno saber que ustedes dos todavía se llevan bien. Ya es tu novio = Ah, good to know that the two of you still get along. Is he your boyfriend yet?  
> No mamá, no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos = No mom, we are not dating, we are just friends  
> Vale, Lola no me hace nietos todavía. Quiero que tus hermanas se gradúen de la escuela secundaria primero = Okay, Lola don't make me grandchildren yet. I want your sisters to graduate from high school first  
> Mamá realmente = Mom really  
> Relájate, solo quiero molestarte por tu enamoramiento = Relax, I just want to tease you about your crush  
> Bueno, es bueno que Alden no nos entienda entonces. Porque le habrías dicho cómo me siento = Well, it's good that Alden don't understand us then. Because you would have told him how I feel  
> Bien, diviértete pero no demasiado, y quédate fuera demasiado tarde. Te quiero en casa antes de la medianoche = Okay, have fun but not too much, and stay out too late. I want you home before midnight  
> Ok mamá, y lo haré, lo prometo = Ok mom, and I will, I promise  
> De nada = Your Welcome  
> Gracias a Dios = Thank God  
> Niñita = little girl


End file.
